medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomi Nabeshima
Nekomi Nabeshima (鍋島 猫美, Nabeshima Nekomi) is a senior of Class 11 and the former captain of Hakoniwa Academy's judo club. Personality Nekomi is a cocky and cheerful person who is almost always seen smiling. She dislikes natural geniuses, such as Kouki Akune, and has an interest in Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, wanting him to join the judo club and succeed her as the team's captain. While her devised plot to rid the judo club of Akune and simultaneously have Zenkichi join the judo club fails, she still arranges for Medaka Kurokami to accept Akune as the secretary of the Student Council and continues to express an interest in Zenkichi. While she does not like admitting it, Nabeshima recognizes that she and Medaka are friends. She has a tendency to avoid situations where she could lose or get badly hurt, so she is regarded as a coward, and is rarely fazed after situations where others are emotionally and mentally scarred. She has several cat-like mannerisms. Apperance Nabeshima wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. She also wears the judo uniform when appropriate. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Nabeshima is first introduced sparring with Jounan. When she express her disapointment that the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi is not coming, Jounan claims it must be because he is afraid, as their club did make it to nationals. Nabeshima chides him, reminding him that was only in singles matches. When she wonders why Zenkichi is going around to all the different clubs, Kouki Akune claims that Zenkichi is only trying to show off his strength, as the only one suitable to be beside Medaka Kurokami is he. When Nabeshim asks if he knows Zenkichi, Akune replies that Zenkichi is an insect, while Medaka is his flower. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 18-19 Nabeshima leaves a request in the suggestion box asking for the Student Council to help her pick a successor. When Medaka and Zenkichi come to the club, Nabeshima greets both of them and calls for Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 6-8 As Akune and Zenkichi aggressivly greet each other, an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 13 After Medaka challenges the members of the judo club to come at her, Akune tells Nabeshima that Medaka is wasting her breath, as the two of them are the only ones who could fight Medaka on even footing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 16 After Jounan is defeated in an instant by Medaka, Nabeshima acknowledges that Akune's earlier comment was correct, and questions Zenkichi on what he thinks. When he replies he has always seen Medaka as a monster who can do everything, Nabeshima agrees with him, then flirtatiously says she finds Zenkichi, who can keep up with Medaka, much more interesting. Zenkichi replies he is just being dragged around, at which Akune loses his temper, asks to take over Zenkichi's position, Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the judo club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-21 Nabeshima sets the rules for the match: Akune wins when he scores ten points, Zenkichi wins if he can score one. As the match begins Nabeshima comments on Akune's genius, and Medaka guesses that Nabeshima hates genuises. Nabeshima admits to it, and claims it is her mission to defeat geniuses with her hard work. Medaka wonders if this is why she became the foul king, to which Nabeshima only laughs. Nabeshima tells Medaka that she thinks the geniuses should be with the geniuses: she can have Akune and the judo club will take Zenkichi. Medaka tells her not to worry, as there is no such thing as a genius. Nabeshima brushes her off, thinking to herself that there is a genius right in front of her. Still thinking to herself, she tells Zenkichi it is fine to lose now, as in six months she will make him stronger Akune. Nabeshima is shocked along with the rest of the judo club when Zenkichi manages to win by using a two-handed topple to score a point off of Akune. As Nabeshima expresses her surprise, Medaka tells her that all there is is people trying hard, and that the two of them are no different. Nabeshima then tells Medaka that while Akune's judo looks very pretty, he has very nice handwriting as well. She later cuts Akune from the team, explaining that having a member stronger than the captain would be bad for morale, but tells him that he can join the Student Council. When he claims that would violate his promise with Zenkichi, she asks him whether he wants to keep his promise or win Medaka. She also tells him to pass on to Zenkichi that she hasn't given up on him. While looking for a new model for Yuubaru, Akune approaches Nabeshima. After changing, she models for the artist along with Isahaya, though both are rejected. After Yuubaru rejects Zenkichi and Akune as well, she agrees with Isahaya that he is being too picky, pointing out that there are three beauties right in front of him. When Yuubaru decides on Hansode Shiranui, he is notably shocked with everyone else, and becomes depressed along with the other girls when Yuubaru decides she is perfect because her body is underdeveloped. Abilities Nabeshima is a Special and the former captain of the school's judo club. Her skills in Judo outrank even Akune, who is a second dan and known as the "Prince of Judo". Because she does not hesitate to cheat outside of official matches, Nabeshima is known as the "Queen of Fouls" in the judo world. Not only does she fight dirty, but she relishes the chance to do so. When fighting the Abnormal Myouga Unzen, not a single student present was concerned that Nabeshima would lose. Trivia *Nabeshima was voted the eleventh most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 184 votes. References Category:Characters Category:Special